Gwydion Gwener
Gwydion Gwener is a character first introduced in the Grunwaldstadt Adventure. He is owned by Child of the Ocean. History Pre-Chaos: ''Gwydion was born in a small village in Llamedos. He was raised by his parents to play the harp at the town meetings, but this was a very dull job. Finally, upon the arrival of a letter from Unseen University telling him he was the eighth son of a eighth son, he packed up and set off for Ankh-Morpork. He was about 13 at the time. During his time at UU, Gwydion was quite a good student - good grades, good casting, although maybe his pronunciation could do with a bit of work (he had and still has a really thick Llamedese accent). During this time, he had a relationship with Piotr Stern. He would have been about 14 at the time, which would have made Piotr 19. They broke up for reasons unknown. He ended his studentship at UU after, in his words,' "completely f**king up the Rituall of AshkEnte." This accident involved a bad egg, cinnamon, and the Bursar falling through the ceiling. This led to him being kicked out. Or it might have been the staff finding out about his relationship with Piotr. He got a job sorting mail at the Central Post Office, and now lives in a house in Dolly Sisters. Post-Chaos: He met Piotr again in the market near Biers. He quickly introduced himself to Cass and Theodore, and made mutual friends with Lucia. Dandi popped up, and they all went gallivanting1 off to Grunwaldstadt. Whilst there, Gwydion has taken an interest in the political affairs of Grundwaldstadt. He fights with the rebels to reinstate Geier von Engelmacher as royalty. 1 Wonderful word, gallivanting. People should use it more often. The Voice The failed Ritual of AshkEnte left Gwydion with a funny voice. It's deep and echo-ey, and is symbolised by bold letters, like this'. It is quite persuasive, and when he makes it even more persuasive, it is symbolised by bold capital letters, '''LIKE THIS'. Very rarely, he will repeat what other people have just said: this is written in bold underlined letters, like this. Personality Gwydion is quite friendly. He insists people should not worry about his Voice when he first meets them. He does, however, have a short temper; he will use the Voice if pushed too far, and draw his knife if pushed even further. He can seem bipolar, jumping from angry to flirty to worried in matters of seconds. Relationship with other characters [[Dandi Leona Clocks|'Dandi Leona Clocks']] ''"I think she's really, really ill." ''-Gwydion, after Dandi collapsed'' When he first met Dandi, he was wary. Now he tends to treat her like a little sister. She helped him discover his talent for singing, too, which brought them slightly closer together. [[Theodore “Ted/Rosie/Theo/Gramps/Mr. T/Teddy/ Reds” Rosefelt|'Theodore 'Mr T' Rosefelt']] "Man up, Gwener." -Theodore, when Geier and Gwydion were about to start fighting Gwydion was responsible for dubbing Theodore 'Mr T'. Theodore tends to keep Gwydion on track; reminding him to act maturely, and encouraging him to do what he's good at. To simplify it, Theodore acts suspiciously like Gwydion's older brother. They're also pretty good friends. Piotr Stern "Gwydion, I'm zorry. Mit people... I not zo gut. You know dat." -Piotr, after a short argument with Gwydion Piotr was Gwydion's first boyfriend. Apparently, Gwydion identified as straight before he met Piotr. Their relationship collapsed after Piotr left Ankh-Morpork. Recently, the two met again, before taking the coach to Grunwaldstadt with the rest of the Chaosers. After a shaky start and a lot of shyness on Piotr's part, their romantic relationship has rekindled. Likes, dislikes and talents Likes: *Biting - he has a bit of a biting fetish *Piotr, his ex-ish-boyfriend *Postal working - much as he denies it, it's fun *Dandi's madness - he sees it as fun Dislikes: *People automatically assuming he is a control freak, due to his voice *Some aspects of his Voice Talents: *Able to control people with the Voice *Able to mimic people with the Voice *Able to sing *Can handle a knife *Can sort mail *Can write music Category:Characters